


Drive Time

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-23
Updated: 2006-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: If Nancy and Lauren were in the room together, everyone was having a good time.





	Drive Time

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl, you just don’t realize what you do to me.”

“Oh, I know exactly what you do to me.”

Nancy kissed Lauren’s neck and she giggled. She reached back to stroked Nancy’s cheek.

“We better get going. The traffic will be hard enough to handle.”

Nancy grabbed the bag with sandwiches Lauren made for the trip. Then she followed her through the kitchen and into the den. Scooter watched C-Span on the couch with Rupert. Fitz hogged up a nearby chair, focused on a handheld video game. He seemed to get bigger every hour…Nancy remembered when he sat there and his feet didn’t touch the floor.

“OK guys, we’re out of here.”

“Have a good time.” They said in unison.

Fitz got up and kissed both of his mothers.

“Daddy, are you feeling alright?”

Scooter nodded. He had not been his best lately; had spent some time in the hospital. He was 92 years old though so he was definitely not expecting to run a marathon. He felt good today, most days he did. He did not know how much time he had left in this world but he knew he wanted to live every minute of it.

“Fitz, I want you to look after your grandfather.” Nancy said.

“Definitely. We’ll be fine. Shannen will be here when I'm at school.”

Shannen Carlisle was a caregiver. She was there so Scooter would not be alone. He did not exactly like the idea of a babysitter but the 33 year old was pretty, smart, good at cards, and a history nerd. He was baffled by how well they were matched. She never made the retired judge feel helpless…she was just there to help.

“Right. OK guys, emergency numbers on the fridge and you have our cell numbers.”

“Uh huh. Go, and have a good time.”

Nancy and Lauren smiled, kissing their father and son once more before leaving. Fitz helped them carry their suitcases out of the house. He dropped them in the trunk of the Jaguar, shutting it.

“Really look after your grandfather.” Lauren said.

“Mum, we are going to be fine. I will look after him…I’ll come home everyday straight after school. I promise.”

“And please don’t have every friend you ever made trampling through the house.” Nancy said.

“Yes mother. Drive safely.”

They smiled and climbed into the car. Fitz waved as they pulled off from the curb. He went back into the house, plopping back in the chair.

“We should think about lunch.” Scooter said.

“I'm thinking hoagies.”

“Sounds good to me…Murray’s Deli?”

“Yeah.”

***

“A few days out of town is just what the doctor ordered.” Lauren leaned her seat back a bit.

“Yeah. You're not allowed to worry about Fitz and Scooter the whole time we are away. They are going to be fine and if anything were to happen they will call us.”

“I'm not worried.” Lauren lied.

“Mmm hmm. Tell me anything.”

Lauren licked out her tongue. She turned on Nancy’s IPod and the music to Irreplaceable started.

“Fitz put Beyonce in there.” Nancy muttered.

“I love this song. The music is upbeat. This little thing holds about 500 hours of music, you're bound to have a few songs you're not that interested in. Oh crap, I think I forgot to pack razors.”

“Baby, I think Boston has razors. One can hope anyway.”

Nancy and Lauren were going to Boston for their 19th anniversary. They planned to spend five days in Boston, taking a side trip to Salem. They decided to drive, with traffic it would be about four and a half hours. They loved driving, even though they were barely 10 blocks from home when rain sprinkled the windshield.

“How much do you want to bet this rain is moving north?” Nancy asked.

“That’s optimistic Nance.”

“I am not being a pessimist. I am making an informed meteorological statement.”

“What's so informed about it?”

“I don’t know, but I like the way that sounded. Lets hit the Dunkin Donuts drive-thru. I definitely think coffee would be good.”

Lauren cracked the window and lit a cigarette. Nancy was not overjoyed about smoking in her car but she smoked so infrequently that she was not going to make a big deal about it. 

“I could do coffee.” Lauren said. “Did I pack my swimsuit?”

“What happened to the woman who always made that silly list so she would not forget to pack everything? I hope you don’t think you need a swimsuit for the Jacuzzi. In fact, whether you have it or not, you're not wearing it.”

“You're nasty.” Lauren said laughing.

“That does not bother me in the least.”

“Me either boo boo.”

They went through the drive-thru, both getting extra large coffees. Lauren could not resist a powder cream donut and she got one for Nancy too.

“I should not eat that.” Nancy said. She skipped over No Doubt and Linda Ronstadt, stopping on Hall and Oates.

“Aw yeah.”

They both sang along to Say It Isn't So. Lauren bopped her head as Nancy tapped the steering wheel. It felt good to be getting away; it had been a long semester and was not over yet. Nancy was working hard at Columbia. She had five classes, including two senior seminars. Fitz was close to the end of his sophomore year of high school. The McNallys were beating off college recruiters…they didn’t want their son under any pressure. Scooter had also been ill and the women were both concerned about that. Though he had spent some time in the hospital with respiratory issues, the doctors told Scooter that for a man his age he was in good condition. He could still walk, talk and had good control of his mind and faculties. That didn’t stop Lauren from fawning over him sometimes.

“Did I tell you how excited I am about going away?” Lauren asked, sipping her coffee.

“We’ve had some crazy times this year.” Nancy replied. “I thought since it was our 19th anniversary we should go away.”

“As if we need an excuse. I have to say it is strange that I've never been to Boston. What are our plans?”

Boston was a fantastic city; Nancy spent several years there when she was working on her doctorate. She decided to live in the city instead of Cambridge…wanted the full urban experience like she had in Philadelphia.

“There will be lots of eating, that’s for sure. I've been to many different countries, and six of the seven continents, but Boston has the best seafood. I'm going to take you to Harvard and show you all the sights. We’ll take the side trip to Salem and go to the Witch Museum and the House of Seven Gables. Its going to be a challenge squeezing it all into one week.”

“I'm definitely willing to try. Sleep is overrated.”

“It really is.”

They laughed together, Lauren leaning over to kiss Nancy’s cheek.

“I want to shop too.” Lauren said. “I want to take long walks and film home movies like my parents did when we went on vacation. I just want to do everything.”

“We will. Don’t we always manage to?”

The McNallys never failed to have fun on vacation. Even when pouring rain kept them housebound in Puerto Rico or a sprained ankle killed dreams of skiing glory in Telluride, they still had a blast. If Nancy and Lauren were in the room together, everyone was having a good time.

“19 years, wow.” Lauren said more to herself than to Nancy.

“You didn’t think we’d make it?” the former National Security Advisor asked.

“Are you kidding? I was petrified we wouldn’t.”

Nancy laughed aloud. She took her eyes off the road for a moment to look at Lauren.

“You're serious?”

“Very much so. I just…” Lauren laughed. “I worked so hard to keep it together. In hindsight, I know much of it was me and my insecurities, but it was those same insecurities that forced me to put my best foot forward in the relationship. I was constantly dealing with a double-edged sword.”

“It was not always your best foot. Baby, you had some classic moments.”

“I know.” Lauren covered her eyes and Nancy could see her blush. “I have no idea how or why you put up with me.”

“I don’t quite know how but I know why.” Nancy replied.

“Why?” Lauren finished her coffee. She moved to sip Nancy’s but she got a light hand slap.

“Because I love you madly; its as simple as that.”

“Well hell, why didn’t you tell me that 20 years ago?”

“I told you every time I had the chance, you just weren’t ready to listen. If you had maybe life would not have been so adventurous.”

“We could have done without some of that adventure.” Lauren said.

“Agreed, but I have enjoyed every moment with you. I even enjoyed the moments I didn’t enjoy.”

“Hindsight is definitely 20/20.”

Nancy nodded with a smile. They had been through a lot as a couple but Nancy and Lauren never gave up on each other or the love they shared. From the moment they laid eyes on each other, there was nothing else to be but together. Once their son was born, the McNally family was complete. Nancy had no intention of letting anything ruin her family…including Lauren. Not that Lauren wanted to, but those annoying insecurities played a large role in some of the couple’s craziest moments. Nancy kept fighting though, and after the five year mark, their relationship settled a bit. When they moved to New York it was even better…Lauren no longer had to compete with the whole world for Nancy’s attention. Nancy’s attention was most important to her, even all these years later.

“I love you Nancy.”

“I love you too. One more year til the big 2-0. If I know you like I do, you're already planning something.”

“No comment.” She smiled.

“Aw, at least give me a hint.”

“It will be a bit like Disneyworld. We will celebrate all year. There will be something new to behold everyday.”

“Sounds promising.” Nancy replied.

Lauren took Nancy’s hand, kissed it, and held it in her lap. She could not wait to be in Boston and enjoying alone time together. As much as Lauren loved Nancy, it amazed her that almost 20 years later her love was even stronger than it had been all those years ago. It strengthened with each passing day, and the more she let go, the better it felt.

“Its going to be a dream come true.” Lauren said.

“It already has been baby.”

***


End file.
